


Poetry

by TinyQueen



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen





	

**Cliffs edge**

there once was a bridge,  
a bridge we built together.  
It was steady.

now there is just a cliff.  
An endless hole.  
I'm on the other side.  
A line was crossed.  
A weight was gained.

there was only me and a cliffs edge left.  
we both know none of us can jump this gap.


End file.
